


Look At All The Lonely People

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not between mclennon, Omega John, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John had been a closeted omega for his whole adulthood. But an unexpected heat might change everything(Title from Eleanor Rigby, doesn't really have anything to do with the story itself)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Look At All The Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one shot!  
> Leave a kudo and your opinion in the comments, I love reading comments!
> 
> I'll hopefully update the other fic soon too

His body was trembling in strain and fatigue. Face flushed red, eyes heavy lidded and shiny.

Slick was trickling down his legs, dumping his trousers.

John panted, head hitting the cold brick wall as he moaned like a bitch, rutting his hips against the wall.

He shakily opened his trousers, pulling them down until they were pooling around his ankles. His pants were completely soaked in slick.

His fingers found his tender hole, which was gaping lazily, waiting to be filled.

If he had been in a more coherent state of mind, John would have noticed that this was the very first time he had touched himself down there, letting his so long hidden instinct take over his body.

He was so deep into his heat, he didn't notice footsteps getting louder and the strong musky scent of an Alpha.

"Oh, look who's here... It looks like John Lennon is an omega. And he's in heat..." said a voice, lacing cruelness.

John's eyes snapped open. They were still weary and glassy, the heat making him extremely submissive.

His scent was filled with fear, but also want. The only thing he could smell was the Alpha's intoxicating scent.

He moaned and that was it.  
Like a predator, the big Alpha had pounced on his victim.

"N-no, I don't want it, please leave me alone" muttered John, fear radiating from him like a tidal wave.

The Alpha laughed, nosing his scent gland, "Mh, so sweet. And look at this"

John's breath hitched in his throat as big, fat fingers touched him over the most sensitive part of his body.

His hole was making tons of slick and the man's fingers were making a loud squelching sound while scissoring in the tight heat.

"I can feel you're a virgin, you're so tight even with all this slick" moaned the man and John moaned brokenly at the intrusion.

The man quickly pulled him chest flat to the wall and in no time, his enormous member had entered John in one go, finding almost no resistance from the moaning omega.

They went at it like animals, the man pounding in John like a ferocious beast.

John's legs had long since given away his weight, so now John was half laying on the cold concrete floor, his lower body lifted up by the other's hands. His whole front, though, was harshly scratching on the street.

The man on top was letting out a string of curses and was calling John every single bad name he could think, but John was too out of it to really care.

He painfully reached his orgasm, before feeling the member inside him swell and lock into a knot.

The two stayed completely still, neither of them thinking about the consequence of their actions.

It was only much, much later, after John had gotten up on very shaky legs and slowly walked back to the hotel and promptly fell asleep, still in the haze of heat and sex, that the realisation had settled in.

John was desperate.  
He had been sick so much those mornings and everyone was getting concerned.

He had also skipped his heat the next month, but that wasn't of anyone's knowledge.

But no one could know. John wouldn't let anyone know he wasn't an alpha like everyone believed him to be.  
The only one who knew, outside of his immediate family, was Brian.

"John, are you sure you're alright?" had worriedly asked the manager.

They were having tea at John's Kenwood house, since they were off from touring. Yet, the older man was still very worried about his young charge.

The younger had only shook his head stubbornly.

He wasn't even that sure he was actually pregnant. There was a possibility that the man had came outside of him.

The rational part of John knew it wasn't true, as he perfectly remembered the feeling of being filled for the very first time, but the optimistic side of him really hoped it was true.

"Brian, I'm fucking alright. It's probably just the flu" he said cooly, with a shrug.

'Yes, maybe a flu that will end with a little baby' he added in his mind, sipping his tea.

Brian looked at him worriedly some more time, before announcing his departure and to call him if he needed something.

John was really grateful to have him.

As soon as he was alone, John decided to call his aunt Mimi.

Mimi had been the first one finding out that John was an omega, when he presented at age 14, since he lived with her.

She had been the one helping him and giving him advice in those difficult days. They both knew how rare male omegas were.

He shakily lifted the phone, dialing the number with a shortness of breath, sweaty hands, which were caressing the cat on his lap, and a sudden knot in his throat.

"Mimi, I fucked up big times" was the first thing he said when she picked up the phone, gulping.

"What? John, what happened?" asked Mimi. If someone didn't know her, her tone would probably sound normal, a little annoyed.

But John knew her quite good, and could hear the anxiety in her voice.

John started a long explanation, on how he went into heat during tour, way too early than expected and how an alpha had found him outside a pub.

After finishing his explanation, he broke down. He started crying and sobbing and pleading forgiveness.

Mimi was silent, which made John even more anxious.

"Mimi?" he said shakily. "What are you going to do?" asked the woman.

"I don't know, Mimi. I don't know" he sobbed a little, cuddling closer his cat.

They both knew that there was no way he could get an abortion. It was risky for female omega, let alone for male ones.  
Plus, John was way too famous and the news of his pregnancy would surely leak.

"Do you want me to come down?"  
"Yes, please. And please, buy me a pregnancy test or something"

"You didn't do the test already?" asked the woman confused.

"Mimi, I'm a male omega, you know it's something people despise" he scoffed and he heard a sigh coming from the other side, "You're right, John. I stop down to the shop before coming to your house"

"Thank you, auntie" sobbed the man, "See you"

"See you"

After coming off from the phone, John curled up on the sofa, cats jumping over him and pawning at his stomach.

There was the smallest, tiniest baby bump and his hand found it. He instantly started feeling calmer.

He curled on himself tighter and a small smile formed onto his gaunt face. His hand was warm against his stomach and he quickly fell into a daze.

He thought about the first time he presented as an omega. How much he had hated himself and how, the very first time, he had shouted and kicked around, until Mimi and Uncle George had calmed him down.

How he woke up covered in sweat and slick, afraid and way too hot and damp and how he smelled way too sweetly.

He was only 14 and he was very afraid.

Also, no one had actually expected him to present as an omega.

He was tall for his age, bulky and loud and angry. Yet, as more time passed, he started noticing how small and delicate he looked compared to his other alpha friends.

He started taking hormones blockers and artificial scents to try and hide his smell and his second gender.

He was fine like that.  
Until he wasn't.

When Mimi finally arrived, John was very worriedly waiting for her.

Her trained eyes could see the slightest bulge in her nephew's stomach and she could see the unsettlement on his face.

"Does anybody know?" she asked as he threw himself into her arms, clinging to her like a leech.

"Yes, Brian" said the man, voice muffled in her shirt. Or, better, he hadn't told him, not really, but Brian was an incredibly smart man and eventually had figured it out, just like he had figured out John was an omega.

Mimi nodded, caressing his sweaty auburn hair and trying to make as many comforting pheromones she could.

That's was the only thing that made betas special; they were able to create calming pheromones for distressed omegas.

They weren't as strong as alphas' for their mates, but were quite enough to calm down omegas when their mate wasn't there.

Many times Mimi had used them to calm down the patients at the hospital she worked at, and so many times she had used them to calm John down, just like she was doing that moment.

John had walked to the bathroom and was now waiting for the results of the test.

He sighed when he saw them.

It was true. He was really pregnant.

As scared as he was, he wouldn't dare to even think about orphaning them.  
He didn't want them to grow up cold and unloved.

Paul McCartney had always considered himself a watchful man.  
And yet, he was deeply surprised when he found out John's biggest secret.

He didn't really mean to overhear his conversation on the phone, he really didn't.

They were yet on another tour, which meant sharing a suite.

One evening, Paul had returned back to the hotel early from a party.

He was a bit concerned for his best mate, who had stayed back, claiming to be sick.

And, honestly, it didn't seem like a lie. John was looking very pale and shaky.  
He had concernedly told him to rest and had ever kissed his forehead.

That was when he smelled him a bit off, but didn't thought much of it, since the man had claimed to be sick.

"John?" he called with furrowed brows. He closed the door behind himself, quickly getting rid of his coat and shoes and walking deeper into the living room.

He heard a soft voice talking, realising instantly it was John's.

He walked closer to the man's bedroom door, confusion taking the best of him, along with curiosity.

John's voice sounded tense and tick with tears.  
Paul couldn't know who he was talking with, but he sounded pretty concerned.

"What can I do?" he kept on repeating.

Paul putted his ear to the door. He was very curious, but also concerned at that point.

"I'm starting to show, I can't really hide it anymore. Also, I feel so sick" his speech was interrupted by a loud sob.

Paul couldn't wait anymore and he opened the door soundlessly.

In front of him, stood John in all his naked beauty.

Something was off, though. Paul had seen John naked many times while changing clothes, but he perfectly remembered that John's body wasn't really like that.

It wasn't that soft looking.

His belly was bulging out just a little bit, but it didn't look like fat.  
Even his chest looked softer, almost like he had breasts.

Then the smell hit him.

The unmistakable smell of a pregnant omega.

It suddenly all made sense; the moodiness, the sickness in the mornings, the constant submissive expression when he was around alphas.

John was an omega. And he was clearly as the day pregnant.

"J-John" Paul stuttered.

John quickly spinned around, dropping the phone in its cradle.

His eyes were wide, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

His hands quickly snapped around his body, his legs giving in and he fell down, cuddling himself in a corner of the room.

Paul suddenly understood his fear.  
He was a pregnant omega, unmated, in a room with an alpha. The fact that it was no other than Paul probably making things worse.

"I'm not going to hurt you" said Paul, raising his hands in surrender and slowly walking near him.

John nodded, uncurling himself, "I know Paul" then, after a bit of silence, "You weren't supposed to discover it like that. I was going to tell you all, I swear"

Paul nodded, "You never told me you were an omega, though" he said, slight bitter.

John sighed, "It's embarrassing, being a male omega"  
Paul smiled a little, "I always felt very protective around you, and I never understood why. But now, well now I know. And now that I know you're not an alpha, I can do this"

Before John could ponder what 'this' meant, Paul's lips were crushed on his.

John was took by surprise, eyes wide before he closed them, melting in the kiss and kissing back, until they both had to part ways for air.

"That was wow" chuckled John and Paul chuckled too, pecking him again.

"I always thought about kissing you and having a relationship with you and calling you mine. I always thought it was weird I had these feelings for another alpha, but my feelings are very much true" said Paul, adoration showing in his eyes.

John smiled, so brightly that the other's heart bursted in happiness. "I always found you hella attractive and I loved you since the first day, but I always been too afraid"

Paul picked John into his arms, until the two were cuddling each other, scienting each other with their own scents.

The dark haired man's hands quickly traveled to John's baby bump, "Who's the lucky lad?" 

John shook his head, "I dunno. I was in heat and an alpha smelled me"

Paul seemed deep in thought, "If you want, we can raise them together" at that, John's face lit up, "You want to raise pups that aren't yours? You…You don't see me as a dirty bitch?"

"I could never. I'm not letting up the chance of being your partner, pups or not. John Winston Lennon, I want to say these words since I met you and I can now say them: would you do the honour to be my mate?"

John was crying happy tears as he took Paul's hand in his. And with happens he said, "I do"

Paul was the happiest he could be as the two long time lovers kissed. They could finally call each other true mates.

They spent their first night as mates in bed.

Sex with Paul was way better than with a stranger, John had decided.

Paul was so gentle with him, treating him like a human being rather than just a hole to fuck.

After a mind blowing orgasm, they cuddled under the covers happily.

Paul's arms had instantly found John's waist, hand settling on his slight baby bump.

John fell asleep at peace, all the worry of his situation suddenly disappearing.  
He wasn't an unclaimed omega anymore. He now smelled of Paul and was very happy about it.

George, Ringo and Brian had reacted positively at both news.

They were glad that Paul was so enthusiastic about the baby, or babies, John was carrying, even if they weren't his.

"I already love them" he had confided George and Ringo over a pint that night.

Even the fans had reacted quite positively, even if Brian didn't trust his boys to go around by themselves.

As time passed, the two settled down into a more domestic life.

Brian had made sure to give them plenty of time to relax, especially John, whose belly was growing more and more.

Mimi and Jim were ecstatic about becoming grandparents, even if neither of them were going to be biological ones.  
They didn't care, they were just so happy for their kids to finally be together after years of pining.

Brian and Cynthia, a close friend of John, were going to be the godparents of the kid.

They were both very touched to be the chosen ones.

They had bought together, John and Paul, lots of things for the baby; from a big pram, a beautiful crib and loads of toys, to a changing table, nappies and baby clothes.

Even thing they wouldn't even need for a couple more of years, like some toddler clothes and toys.

\---

John was constantly moaning about the pain and fatigue he was in and Paul couldn't really blame him.

He was always on the toilet peeing -he had started doing it sitting down because his feet were swollen and his back hurt; or sleeping exhausted.

It was true that the sex had became more, as John was very horny.

Paul loved making love to John now that his belly was big.

He loved rubbing his hands all over it, while sharing love and trust with his mate.

But on most nights, Paul was content enough to just cuddle his lover close, rubbing his belly and making him feel loved and beautiful.

He was very self conscious about the big weight gain, and it was Paul's job to reassure him.

John would regard him with a kiss and sobbing into his arms, but Paul wouldn't have done it any different, no matter how many mood swings and disgusting food cravings he had to ensure.

They both loved feeling the little one moving around whenever they were talking or listening to music. 

He or she was sure going to be a music lover.

\----

The Beatles were back in the studio, but John had wanted to stay home some more. No one could really blame him as his due date was getting closer.

Suddenly, the phone ringed.

It was Mimi.

\---

John's waters had broken around two in the afternoon.

John was chilling on the sofa, when he felt something wet traveling down his legs.

"Fuck" he swore loudly and Mimi was quick to come see what was wrong.

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright" she said. "I...I think my water just broke, if I have to be honest" had said John, worriedly looking into his aunt's eyes as his hand patted his damp backside.

The drive to the hospital had been quick, the reservations already made.

John was screaming in pain, cursing the children and telling them to just get the fuck out of his body.

Mimi had stepped out one second to call Paul, before resuming her place next to the birthing man.

Paul rushed in soon after, face showing concern and absolute distress, before he walked closer to John.

He muttered soft praises, telling him how good he was and how brave he was, his hand clutched into John's iron grip.  
John, on the other hand, was screaming and cursing so much it would probably make a sailor blush.

He was just tasting the worst pain in the whole world.

"Push, sweetie" ordered the doctor, a kind woman who had monitored John's pregnancy all along.

John screamed bloody murder, pushing with all the strength in his body.

He had been in labour for almost 10 hours by now.

Finally, the crying of a baby could be heard.

Paul, absolutely moved by witnessing the miracle of life, cut off the umbilical cord, letting the doctors clean the pup up.

"It's a girl" said softly the nurse, handing the newborn over to her exhausted mother.

John smiled, still pale and proved over the painful experience, but he was smiling as he pulled the hungry girl to his tender breast.

Paul was smiling like a loon, admiring how perfect the little girl was.

They were happy to note that she looked completely like John: the same soft auburnish hair, the same slightly almond shaped brown eyes, the same nose and even the same mouth.

"She's beautiful" commented Paul, grinning lovingly at his mate, the two kissing tenderly.

Everyone came to see the new addition of the family;  
Mike and Jim were very happy to hold their niece and granddaughter.

Brian and Mal, Ringo and George and Mimi and Cynthia were absolutely happy too.

After everyone went away, the baby was back into Paul's arms, as he crawled her lovingly, letting her play with his finger as he sat down on the bed.

John smiled and Paul fully got on the bed, so the baby could be held by the both of them.

At that time, a nurse entered with some papers, "And what name should I write for this young lady? I'd have done it before, but there were a lot of people here"

The two stared at each other, seemingly deep in conversation without talking, their Lennon-McCartney telepathy even stronger than before.

With matching grins, John announced the name of their daughter, "Mary Julia McCartney" he declared proudly.

"Wonderful name. Congratulations" and off she went to legally register the beautiful baby.

That night, John and Paul fell asleep together in John's hospital bed, the baby carefully and protectively held into their arms.

The scent in the room was only one: the beautiful mix of Omega John Lennon and Alpha Paul McCartney.

That night, their sleep was filled with love and sweet dreams.


End file.
